The Fall of Bikini Bottom and the Rise of Trench
by Trentman
Summary: After overthrowing King Neptune and gaining control of Bikini Bottom, Plankton has established a society based on his own ideals, a society chaos reigns supreme. Fortunately, a rebellion has formed, join SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs as they set out to make things right and restore order to Bikini Bottom. But brace yourselves, for the End has just begun.
1. SpongeBob and Patrick

" _Date: Beats me._

 _The day began like every other, I'd wake up happy and optimistic. I'd go to the Krusty Krab and flip patties with a big smile on my face. Then at 6 o'clock I'd clock out and spend the evening with my Gare-Bear."_

SpongeBob put down his pencil and looked at Patrick. The tubby pink seastar was propped up against him in a deep sleep. SpongeBob chuckled softly as he tried to push Patrick off of him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh Patrick," SpongeBob laughed, "Get off me!"

Patrick stumbled onto the sand and grunted, he woke up with a jolt and looked around frantically.

"Wha-Whatwasthat?" Patrick quickly asked as he flipped himself around in the sand.

"Patrick I may be soft and squishy but I'm a sponge, not a pillow!" SpongeBob said to Patrick.

Patrick got back onto the log which he and SpongeBob were sitting on and looked at SpongeBob's notebook. It was scrawled in SpongeBob's childish writing from cover to cover, and caked in dirt. SpongeBob scribbled in some words before closing up the leather bound diary. He gazed at the stars which seemed to be brightened up by their small dwindling fire.

"What time is it?" Patrick yawned.

"Beats me!" SpongeBob exclaimed, "Everything becomes a blur when you're running for your life, but judging by the stars and dim black sky, I'd say it's nighttime!"

Patrick squinted his eyes as he tried to comprehend SpongeBob's sarcasm.

"Are you being farcrastic?" Patrick asked.

"Ha, sure I am." SpongeBob retorted.

Patrick put his chin up in the air, feeling quite proud that he pointed out SpongeBob's sarcasm, and curled up into a ball besides the fire and fell asleep. SpongeBob sprawled out on the coral log which he got all to himself and followed suit.

It was the End, the end of Bikini Bottom and all the land around it that is. SpongeBob didn't know, but it had been the End for exactly five months and five days. Things all spiraled out of control when Plankton, after five years of on and off again planning, executed his master plan: Plan Deep Trench. The plan was a simple one, to overthrow King Neptune and the city of Bikini Bottom and begin an dictatorial civilization called Trench. Fortunately, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs all rebelled, but were driven away and hunted by the Trenchmen: Brainwashed soldiers of King Neptune, now under the rule of King Plankton. Now as chaos roars in Trench, the rebellion struggles to maintain order and bring back Bikini Bottom. But another problem has poked it's head in the face of rebellion: It has been split up.


	2. Sandy, Squidward, and Mr Krabs

"I hope SpongeBob and Patrick are okay wherever they are, they better not be suffering out there, or worse." Sandy sighed as she took a seat on a large boulder.

Sandy, along with Squidward and Mr. Krabs had been split up with SpongeBob and Patrick in a deadly sandstorm almost a week ago, and have been searching for them ever since. Mr. Krabs took a seat by Sandy and patted her back with his claw, while Squidward scouted the area for Trenchmen. The wind blew sand in their faces, but they've grown accustomed to it after spending such a long time out in the bleak, barren wasteland.

"It's okay Sandy," Mr. Krabs said in a half cheerful, half solemn tone, "I know me fry-cook well, and I know he's going to be fine!"

Mr. Krabs lost Pearl in a massive genocide ordered by Plankton when he first gained control of Bikini Bottom. Since Plankton had always been deathly afraid of whales, he ordered the "cleansing" of Trench by sending out his henchmen to annihilate the entire whale population, properly ensuring that he wouldn't be murdered by any of the large aquatic mammals. A little part of Mr. Krabs' heart was broken that day, knowing that he would no longer have someone to carry on the family name.

"Thank Mr. Krabs," Sandy said, "I needed to hear something like that, I bet Pearl loved to hear your motivational speeches."

A dark storm cloud swelled in Mr. Krabs' mind.

"Aye, she never listened to me," Mr. Krabs told Sandy, "She would always have those headphones on, and I guess that she was always mad that I wouldn't give her mall money so she can go goof around with her friends. I mean, I realize that I may have gotten overboard with my cheapness, but it's just that, my family was very poor back in the day and I just want to have enough money to live on. that's all. I know she would have realized that when she became an adult, but… But… But that day never came!"

Mr. Krabs began to cry, and Sandy returned the favor by comforting him in turn. Squidward made his way to Sandy and Mr. Krabs after scouting the location. The Squid scoffed and rolled his eyes at the waterworks going on.

"Get a hold of yourselves, this is war and what do we do in war? Oh that's right… We fight!" Squidward yelled, "Now come on, get behind the rocks! There's an entire van full of Trenchmen after us!"

Mr. Krabs and Sandy complied and leaped behind the pile of boulders and rocks. They slowly poked their heads and watched the boatmobile full of Trenchmen pull up. The leather clad soldiers grabbed their guns and surveyed the land, looking for the trio. The air became thick with tension as they poked around for Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.

"See anything Pedro?" A Trenchman asked to the other.

"No," He replied, "But something peculiar is in the air, I can feel it?"

Another Trenchman walked up to the two and slapped the back of their heads.

"It's probably just the wind, dipshits," The Trenchman yelled, "Now get in the van, there's no one here!"

Pedro and the other Trenchman shrugged before walking along with their fellow soldier and drove away. Finally, the group emerged from their hiding spots.

"That was close, now no more of that sappy crap, we have to get going and find SpongeBob and Patrick so we can kill that rotten bastard Plankton and make things normal again!" Squidward growled.

"You really think things are that easy Squidward?" said Sandy, "We've been out here for Neptune knows how long with those damn Trenchman chasing after us! We would still have SpongeBob and Patrick with us, we would have already killed Plankton, and things _would_ be normal again if it weren't those Trenchmen!

Mr. Krabs sat silently as Sandy and Squidward argued.

"Okay then, but that still doesn't excuse all that sappy shit between you and Mr. Krabs! This is war! We don't have any time for that!" Squidward yelled shaking his fist.

Sandy's face became red with fury. She lunged towards Squidward and began beating him senseless. Mr. Krabs promptly tried to break up the fight and struggled to pry Sandy off Squidward. After a long fight, Mr. Krabs sent Sandy tumbling back on the sand and kept Squidward from going after her.

"Quit fighting!" Mr. Krabs boomed, "Squidward, Sandy and I will quit with all the sappy stuff!"

"Great!" Squidward grinned, "Now are we going to find SpongeBob and Patrick and end Plankton's miserable little life?!"

Sandy and Mr. Krabs nodded, they were ready. Ready to end the End once and for all, and so were SpongeBob and Patrick...


	3. Captured By the Trenchmen

SpongeBob's eyes slowly opened up at the blazing sun, but he winced back and blinked his eyes to readjust to the light. He leaned up against the old rotten log and glanced at Patrick. He was sprawled across the dry gritty seafloor, and was snoring very loudly. SpongeBob shook Patrick awake.

"Wake up Patrick, we have to start running!" SpongeBob whispered to Patrick.

"Ugh, it is!?" Patrick asked as he hurriedly threw on his dusty, cobbled up jacket, which he used as a makeshift mattress.

"Yup, I think we should go westwards, I mean, that was where we were before we got split up." SpongeBob replied.

Patrick glanced in a westward direction, putting his hand to his forehead to shield the sun from his eyes. In the distance was the same jeep, carrying the same Trenchmen that Sandy's part of the group encountered. Patrick backed up a few steps and pointed out the distorted silhouette to SpongeBob.

"Look SpongeBob," Patrick said, "That looks like one of those Trenchmen vans!"

"Crap, crap crap!" SpongeBob muttered as he kicked the campfire into the sand to try and cover up their tracks.

A loud siren emitted from the van as the truck sped up towards them. SpongeBob and Patrick kicked up the sand as they began to get make their getaway, but the van was too quick for them as they were swept off their feet by Plankton's soldiers. SpongeBob and Patrick were flung on the truck's rusty steel flooring. The Trenchmen surrounded the two rebels, guns aimed and loaded. One leaned forward and quickly bound SpongeBob and Patrick's hands each with a cable strap, before kicking them in the backs.

"What are you two bastards doing out here?" One Trenchmen asked.

SpongeBob looked up at the towering, leather clad men, and spit in one's face.

"Go to hell!" SpongeBob screamed.

The Trenchman wiped the spit off of his face and looked at SpongeBob's face with contempt, then with the stock of his gun, he smacked SpongeBob into unconsciousness.

"Noo, SpongeBob!" Patrick cried, "You guys will be sorry you did that, I will kick your fat asses!

"I think you'd better knock this tubby pink freak out too Lawrence." Said a Trenchman.

"Gladly." Lawrence smirked.

And like a flash of light, the Trenchman knocked Patrick out too, and piled him on top of SpongeBob.

"Plankton should be quite happy we've captured some more refugees." The Trenchman driving the boatmobile laughed.

And as those Trenchmen laughed, a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows, slim and agile, a person equipped with an impressive arsenal of weapons all slung over on his back. The figure jumped onto a large rock quickly and quietly. Leaning on the edge of the boulder, he aimed his trusty sniper rifle at the van, and fingered the trigger in anticipation.


	4. The Figure

"Time to hunt some sons of bitches." Said the mysterious figure.

He set his sight on the driver of the van, and fwip, the bullet emerged from the silenced sniper rifle and into the Trenchman's skull. Grey matter, blood, and fragments of skull splattered on the rider that was seated right beside him. He screamed and tried to get control of the steering wheel as the boatmobile spun out of control. But his efforts weren't enough and the jeep crashed into a pile of rocks on the side of the road. The rest of the Trenchmen leaped out of every opening of the boat they could and scurried around like cockroaches. Luckily the shadow on the rock shot them all down dead without error.

"Welp! That's that!" He said as he gave his gun a kiss.

The figure climbed down off the rock and over to the boatmobile's wreckage, and sifted around for SpongeBob and Patrick. At last, he found them, battered, bruised, covered in dirt and sand, and both unconscious. The figure heaved Patrick's heavy body and draped him over his back, and held SpongeBob's significantly lighter body in his arms.

"Don't worry guys, I won't have you die on me!" The figure said, although his voice was muffled by his gas mask, which had a skull spraypainted over it.

The figure made a deep breath and promptly dashed through the desert.

"Ugh, I need a drink!" Squidward heaved as he collapsed on the ground, "Mr. Krabs give me your canteen!"

"Sorry Boy-o," Mr. Krabs announced as he shook his empty canteen over, "Mine's been run dry, but I bet we can find an oasis somewhere around here."

Squidward looked at Sandy. Her torn up garments fluttered around in the wind as she looked across the sand dunes in despair. In the corner of her eye she saw Squidward looking at her.

"Huh?" Sandy said, "Oh. Squidward. Sorry buddy but you should of drank your water sparingly like me!"

She shook her canteen, and to Squidward it sounded as if she still had the entire pint in there. Squidward sighed and flopped his body across the ground. His mouth felt even dryer than the desert he was at. Sandy looked at Squidward again, but instead of looking at his normally expressionless expression, what she saw was a lost soul, not a pretentious "suffering artist" which he claimed to be. She looked down at her canteen again, and walked up to Squidward.

"Here Squidward," Said Sandy as she passed over her canteen, "It looks like you really need this."

"Thanks," Muttered Squidward, he took a few swigs of the canteen before giving it back, "Can I tell you something Sandy? All these years I thought my life couldn't get any worse, everything I strived for was torn apart at the seams, my ambitions, my goals, everything! But now, I want that that life more than ever."

Sandy began to tear up, as well as Mr. Krabs, who watched everything from a distance. Squidward looked around, everything seemed quiet and peaceful, but Squidward knew that the peace would never last, but everyone took the time to embrace it, Mr. Krabs chuckled a little, Sandy grinned, and Squidward looked up at the sky and smelled the air. It smelled terrible, but Squidward didn't take note, because he felt confident that everything would work out in the end, the whole group would join again and stop Plankton, somehow. Somehow…

The sky was pitch black and dotted with an array of stars, and a faint light from a fire lit up the campsite where the Figure, SpongeBob, and Patrick rested. The Figure was hunched over a rock in a deep sleep, and oddly enough, he was still wearing his gas mask, while SpongeBob and Patrick slept on a torn up old blanket. Suddenly, SpongeBob sprung awake. He looked around in fear before settling his eyes on the mysterious Figure. The Sponge slowly tiptoed over to him, before punching the Figure in the chest.

"Oh dear god!" The figure winced, "What the fuck? Oh, SpongeBob you're up!"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" SpongeBob asked, "Who are you?"

The figure sighed and cleared his throat.

"I hate taking off my mask, but here we go…" Said the Figure.

The Figure slowly pulled his gas mask off of his head, while SpongeBob sat by the fire, shaking. At last the Figure took off his mask and threw it aside.

It was Squilliam.


End file.
